Ummmmm Where Are We?
by Faasnu Vahlok
Summary: A group of friends, pop, snacks and a Lord of the Rings movie marathon what could wrong? Humor, adventure and a side dish of romance. NOTE chapter updates will be slow. EomerXOC LegolasXOC and many other OCs
1. Ummm Where Are We?

"Are we there yet?" was said in an excited yet irritated voice.

"No, you know how long it takes to get there Em. The drive time never changes no matter how many times you ask 'Are we there yet?' in that same tone every time we come here." Ahveil replied in her sarcastic yet amused tone that she reserved for long trips.

Emma Jades was seventeen, five foot ten and with the way she'd been eating Ahveil thought she was going to be six foot soon. She had spent two years playing basketball and had taken karate lessons since she was six so she was more muscular than most people she knew. Her brown hair was cut into a pixie style that look good with her matching brown eyes and with her hourglass figure she looked great in her black tank top, blue jeans and black and white chucks.

Ahveil Jades was twenty-five, six foot one and loved wearing three inch heels. It's her favorite joke to introduce people to her "little" sister. She started taking fencing lessons when she was five and took track for three years. She had long legs and a short waist making her very good at running. She had long dark brown hair reaching down to mid-thigh, eyes the same color and in a dark blue camisole, black leather jacket, dark blue jeans and black mid-calf boots she looked awesome.

Emma sighed as she plugged her MP3 player into the stereo in their suburban, set it on shuffle and couldn't help but smile when "Party in the CIA" by "Weird" Al Yankovic came on.

They were going to the Havenson's house for a Lord of the Rings movie marathon bringing the food and pop making sure to have everyone's favorites. Their friends the Fishers, the Demiras and Jaelynn Mint were all going to be there, it had been awhile since they had all hung out together, since the car accident that killed Emma and Ahveil's mom and the Havenson's parents and almost killed Ahveil two years earlier, they all had become very close. The Fishers and the Demiras were in a similar situation and Jaelynn Mint had been in foster care since she was ten.

Emma had met the second oldest Havenson, Draco, from karate, her being six and him eight. To say they didn't get along well was an understatement; now that they're older it's become nothing more than a friendly rivalry. Ahveil had met John Havenson from her fencing lessons and, unlike their siblings, became good friends. When Emma joined the medieval sports club, she then became good friends with everyone and, as they say, the rest is history.

Emma let out a small "Yay" as they were finally pulling in their friend's drive way, they were getting out of the suburban when John and Draco along with the youngest Havenson, Michael, and Jake Fisher came outside.

"I've missed you guys!" said Emma as she and Ahveil hugged them.

"Hey guys long time no see." Ahveil said to them, then to John "Feel like a match later? After all you've yet to beat me in a duel."

John merely laughed and said maybe. John was twenty-two, five foot eleven, had a muscular build. Most girls consider him to be a school heart throb with his short sandy blonde hair and light green eyes. He had on his yellow smiley face tee, green plaid cargo shorts and sandals.

They all heard Michael and Jake chuckle at Ahveil's comment.

"Really? You haven't beaten her yet?" Jake said. Jake was fifteen, five foot eight, he had long arms and legs, short curly brown hair, light blue eyes and was in his standard T-shirt, jeans and running shoes.

"That's okay; Draco hasn't gotten very far against Emma either." Michael said to John with a snicker. Michael was fourteen, five foot five, his build was average, short platinum blonde hair, bluish silver eyes and he was wearing pretty much the same outfit as Jake.

"Which, I can't figure that out since I started a year before her." Draco said in a confused and slightly suspicious voice narrowing his eyes at Emma. Draco was nineteen, five foot ten, he was skinny but his looks were deceiving, he was actually quite strong but light on his feet. He had short hair the same color as John's. Greenish hazel eyes and had on his baseball cap, black hoodie, jeans and running shoes.

"Well you can't expect me not to help my little sister along, now can you?" Ahveil replied with an impish grin on her face.

"That is so unfair." said Draco, sending a death glare in Ahveil's direction.

She just shrugged as she went to the back of the suburban and opened the doors.

"You guys going to help us carry this stuff in or are you going to stand there complaining all day?" she said to the boys determined to get them moving.

All the guys came to back of the suburban, Jake and Michael promptly hugged Ahveil and shouted "DONUTS!"

Emma turned to Draco. "You ever get the feeling they're going to be cops when they get older?" To this Draco cracked a small smile.

"Hey you eat just as much of these as Michael and I." said Jake as he and Michael began to take bags inside. Emma just shrugged reaching for the bags of food.

"Oh and guys make sure to leave the popcorn in the back for right now." Ahveil said with one of her mischief making grins. All the guys had a feeling they knew why.

After Emma had put the last bag of pop on the counter she turned and got tackled by her two best friends.

"Your finally here." said Felicia Havenson in an exasperated but happy voice, Felicia was fifteen, five foot seven, average build, her hair was two or three inches past her shoulders the color a very unique sandy blonde, her eyes were hazel that matched her hair perfectly and she had on her light blue hoodie, lavender skirt and light blue chucks.

"What took you so long?" asked Crystal Demira, Crystal was the same height and age as Felicia, much like Draco, she was skinny but she wasn't weak. Her light brown hair was cut just below her chin, her eyes were close to her hair color and she had on her hot pink guitar tee, jeans with a studded belt and pink and neon green chucks.

"I got here ten minutes ago." Emma said as she hugged her friends back.

"I told you, you had your music too loud." Susan Havenson teased as she walked in and hugged the new arrivals.

Susan was seventeen, five foot nine with a thin build, her hair was a bit shorter than Felica's, and light blonde in color, her eyes were a jade green and she had on her sky blue blouse, white skirt and sandals.

When she said this Jaelynn and Katrina Fisher walked in with Candy Demira.

"It's good to see you Emma." Katrina said as she hugged Emma and Ahveil. Katrina was the same age as Susan, five foot ten and skinny. Her hair was to her shoulders, close to Emma and Ahveil's color. Her eyes were light blue and she had on her blue T-shirt, jeans and blue flats.

"Crystal and Felicia have been going nuts waiting for you to get here." Candy said to Emma as she hugged her. Candy was the same age as Katrina and Susan, five foot eight, she had the same build as Susan, long golden blonde hair, blue eyes and had on her light gray tank top, jeans and black boots.

"Please tell me you brought popcorn." Jaelynn pleaded with Ahveil. Jaelynn was the same age as Susan, Katrina and Candy, the same height and build as Susan. With long dark brown hair and eyes the same color. She had on a blue T-shirt with a gray vest over top, a black and white skirt and blue chucks.

"Emma!" Ahveil turned to her younger sister with feigned shock "We forgot the popcorn!"

With that response Jaelynn looked ready to burst into tears.

"How can we have a movie marathon without popcorn?" cried Jaelynn starting to cry in earnest.

All the guys rolled their eyes when their suspicions were confirmed, but they were enjoying Jaelynn's reaction to much to stop Ahveil's game.

Jaelynn's little melt down had lasted for fifteen minutes when Ahveil decided to have mercy on her, turning to Emma she said "Wait a minute isn't the popcorn still in the back of the suburban?"

Jaelynn's wail stopped half way through as she spun and looked at Ahveil with wide eyes then, before anyone could blink, she was out the door screaming "POPCORN!"

A minute later she came tearing back through with tear stains on her flushed face and wild hair demanding "DOOR. LOCKED. OPEN. POPCORN. NOW!"

Laughing Ahveil pulled out her keys and went slowly, much to Jaelynn's dismay, to retrieve the popcorn. Still laughing Ahveil unlocked and opened the door handing the popcorn to Jaelynn.

"POPCORN!" Jaelynn squealed with delight skipping back into the house with Ahveil trailing behind laughing.

Twenty minutes later chips, cookies, crackers, cheeses', some deli meats, peperoni, and of course three giant bowls of popcorn graced the coffee table in front of the TV. As everyone piled in with their favorite drink and took a seat Ahveil went to the DVD player putting in the first disc of "The Fellowship of the Ring" extended edition. Right at noon she exclaimed "The movie marathon BEGINS!"

Twelve hours later the credits rolled on "The Return of the King" and the last of the snacks and drinks had been consumed. Yawning loudly, Ahveil retrieved the disc stretching. As she did Felicia spoke up saying that since it was passing midnight everyone could just crash with them and leave in the morning. John, being too tired to argue, just shrugged his shoulders and everyone went to get sleeping bags, pillows and blankets to camp in the living room for the night.

As everyone got back to the living room they all started to talk about the movies, soon the conversation took an interesting turn.

"So what would everyone be if we were in Middle-Earth?" Jake asked.

They all were thinking when Ahveil spoke up.

"I think I would be an elemental, all four bound in one by a dragon's blood tear. Though I would have a limited use of each element, wind would have to be wings, fire would be a fire whip and sword like the Balrog's and anything that gets touched with the whip gets engulfed with flames, earth would be rose vines and unnatural speed, water…hmm…healing."

Then Emma spoke up next.

"I think I would be an Elf with the ability to wield light like a weapon and to make shields with it. I'd also have twin daggers and a bow and arrows."

"I would be a sprite of air with the ability to make wind sickles, tornados; maybe some ninja throwing stars and twin blades, you know all that fun stuff." Felicia said with a grin.

"I think it would be fun an earth sprite you know throw rocks that are bigger then you, mind control over animals, throwing stars, twin blades and turning pebbles into bullets." Crystal added with a laugh.

"I think it would be cool to be a shape-shifter that way I could turn into an Oliphant and stomp Orcs to death." Jaelynn said.

"I'd like to be an Elf too but instead of light I'd have water and being able to heal, I'd have a sword and a bow and arrows." Katrina said.

"I'd be a Dunedain Ranger with twin blades and a bow and arrows." Draco said.

"Same here" John agreed.

"I'd be a Dunedain too but with just a sword, healing abilities and a bow and arrows." Susan said.

"My thing is with being an Elf or Dunedain is the long life, I think I'd just want to be a shield maiden, I'd wield a short sword and a bow and arrows." Candy said.

"I have the same feelings about that, guardsman or a Rider of Rohan, battle ax and bow and arrows." Jake added.

"I don't know what I'd be but I'd wield twin short swords and a throwing ax." Michael said.

John interrupted them.

"Guys it's almost two in the morning we all need to get some sleep."

Everyone said good night as John turned off the lights, just as everyone was drifting off to sleep they thought they heard a voice whispering in a strange language but were too tired to think anything of it.

But as the sun rose the next day they all awoke to an unfamiliar forest surrounding them with one question running through their minds.

"Ummmm…Where are we?"


	2. Ummm Why Do You Have Pointy Ears?

As the shock finally wore off everyone began to get up and look each other over for injuries.

Upon standing up they found the first of many strange things to happen today.

"Ummm…. Emma, Katrina why do you have pointy ears?" Candy could barely get that statement out through her shock.

Emma and Katrina began to feel their ears to find they were pointed. But soon they're thoughts were interrupted.

"Why is everyone so tall and what's with my feet?" this comment drew everyone's attention to Michael. Who was now only three foot six and had size fourteen feet. As they all turned to look down at Michael no one saw Ahveil slip over to a stream she heard a few feet away.

Felicia and Crystal started laughing but as they turned to each other a swirling pattern on their hands came into view.

"Ah, guys?" said Felicia in a nervous voice with a little laugh "does anyone else have tattoos?"

"What do you mean tattoos?" Emma asked turning to them.

"Like these." Came out in a squeak. Holding out their hands the group started to look them over. Felicia's hands sported small swirls twisting and turning as though blown by the wind in an iridescent white. Crystal's hands had an almost identical pattern but, instead of white, was a deep metallic emerald green with leaves. Moving on from the girls' hands Susan suddenly gasped and making nervous hand gestures to her eyes and hair then pointing between Crystal and Felicia.

"The color is highlighting your hair and eyes too." Katrina spoke what Susan was trying to say.

Jaelynn spoke next "has anyone else noticed we have weird clothes on?"

This had everyone looking around again, the girls were all dressed in similar clothes that looked like the elven traveling robe Arwen had on in the movie, just different colors and the addition of some armor plate here and there. Emma's had grayish blue hues with plating on her boots, torso and a pair of bracers. All the other girls had the same armor just different colored clothes underneath. Katrina had royal blue, Felicia sky blue, Crystal sage, Susan deep forest green, Jaelynn chocolate brown, and Candy's being in cream. Looking closer Felicia and Crystal noticed that the same design from their tattoos had woven into the hem of theirs.

The guys, except for Michael, were dressed like Dunedain rangers with the colors varying a bit here and there, but were all dark earth tones. Michael was dressed like a Hobbit with the addition of a protective leather vest.

Suddenly Draco exclaimed "Hey we all have weapons too!" and the perusal started again. Taking in the weaponry, it was exactly like they had described wanting before they went to sleep the night before. Emma looked closer finding two bracelets on the edge of her bracers. Intricate designs were etched along the silver bands leading to a single pearl on the top of her wrists.

"Hey guys since we definitely know we're not at home anymore I have this crazy theory where we are." Jake spoke up all eyes turning to him. "I think we might be in Middle-Earth."

"That is so COOL!" came from Michael, who had a big grin on his face.

"Which would mean you're a Hobbit." Felicia couldn't help teasing her younger brother.

"Hey have you guys seen Ahveil?" Emma said with a bit of panic in her voice.

"Ahveil? Where are you?" John said in a near shout.

Ahveil was still at the stream trying her best to stay calm. Finally she weakly called out "Over here." Emma turned, with immediate relief, towards the sound of her sisters' voice. That relief quickly vanished when she caught sight of Ahveil. She was kneeling at the side of the stream just staring into the water. Ahveil stood up suddenly causing Emma to gasp as she got a better look at her sister.

Ahveil was clad in silvery black dragon scale armor. The fitted cuirass started at her neck, like a choker, then fell in a solid sheet of hardened scales, widening to wrap around her torso beneath her arms, continuing down to her hips. The back of the cuirass was open from the scales around her neck to just below her shoulder blades. Gauntlets graced her forearms, hard scales from elbow to wrist then became soft over the back of her hand tapering to circle her middle finger. Pants of leathered scales followed, the cuirass overlapping by a couple inches. Boots that started with the soft leather on the feet then turned to hardened scale completed the inventory.

Looking past the armor Emma gasped again as she took in Ahveil's appearance. A silver shimmer was now visible in her skin tone. Nails had become diamond claws just long enough to be weapons but not long enough to frighten. Eyes, that now had a reptilian pupil, were rapidly changing colors showing Ahveil's inner turmoil, as was her hair. The long dark brown locks were rising and falling, whipping about with a life all their own. Showing another tattoo on her back in the form of dragon wings in the same silver black as her new armor.

"Ahveil?" Emma whispered, to shocked to say more.

"It's me Emma. At least I think it is." Ahveil replied turning to look back at her refection in the water. Emma turned to look over her shoulder when she heard a collection of lungs starting to work again. The others had followed her to see Ahveil and had stopped dead in their tracks as each caught sight of her. They were all broken from their shock as rustling and hushed voices came to their ears. Suddenly something jumped from the bushes prompting Susan to scream out "RUN!"

Without thinking everyone split up into smaller groups as they put themselves in motion. John and Draco. Candy with Susan. Jake grabbing Michael and tossing him on his back. Felicia and Crystal with Jaelynn, not realizing she had instinctively tuned into a hawk. Ahveil, Emma and Katrina. All heading in separate directions.

Ahveil, Emma and Katrina jumped over the stream that Ahveil had previously been kneeling over and were running as fast as they could. But Emma soon noticed her sister was running much faster than her and Katrina.

"Ahveil!" Emma shouted trying to get her sister's attention. After Emma's shout Ahveil's strides shortened allowing Emma and Katrina to stay close.

After a few minutes they noticed whoever was behind them was shouting in a strange language. Katrina looked back to find two men in unusual armor chasing them.

"Ahveil watch out!" She heard Emma shout. As Katrina turned to face forward again her foot caught on a root sending her to the ground. As she fell she saw Emma looking over a cliff edge with tears streaming down her face.

She looked back to find the men were much closer than before. She cried out in alarm and threw her hands up. As she did this one of the men legs was suddenly incased in ice and she could only stare in shock.

Katrina's cry alerted Emma who began running back to help her. As the other man came near Katrina and lifted his hand she stepped in-between them. She raised her hands and suddenly a translucent bubble of light encircled her and Katrina. When the man's hand came in contact with the bubble it was pushed back. She looked at her wrists to find the pearls in the bands glowing brightly but after about a minute she began to feel light-headed. She fell to her knees as the bubble of light burst. She could hear Katrina calling out her name and just before she blacked out she saw two very shocked faces of whom she now realized were elves.

Ahveil had turned back to make sure she wasn't getting ahead of Emma and Katrina when she heard her sister shout, swinging back around too late to stop from going over the cliff edge. All she could do was gasp as she plunged into the raging river below. Hitting the water she was pulled under and dragged along the rocks and through white water rapids, her skin had taken on the hardness of dragon scales and her lungs seemed to have a bigger capacity for air. Her strength also seemed to have increased. Ahveil was fighting hard to break the surface, finally winning as she came to a waterfall. Going over all she wanted was to fly back, find her sister and make sure she was ok. Suddenly the tattoos on her back felt hot, then dragon wings flared wide.

Trusting her body to follow the commands of her mind she took to the skies. About to head back to where she had last seen her sister and friend, newly heightened senses picked up on a rider and, taking a quick glance around, discovered she was just above Rivendell. She circled overhead out of sight, glimpsing the ones that had been chasing them she stopped, hovering. Her eyes went red with anger seeing her sister unmoving in their arms. Ahveil pulled her wings in close, diving head first to the ground. Spreading her wings to slow her decent about fifteen feet before she landed. One knee on the ground, hands at her sides, wings touching the ground and hair moving more wildly than before in her rage, she paused pulling herself together a little, then looked up straight into the eyes of the elf holding her sister.

"_What did you do to my sister?"_ came out low with a tight control, an animalistic growl followed, eyes glowing a brighter red when he didn't answer right away. As he started backing away a sharp growl from the elemental in front of him stopped his retreat.

"_Put my sister down." _Slowly he lowered Emma to the ground, as he did Ahveil stood, tightening her stance. When Emma was on the ground she strode forward, the elf backing up hastily. When she reached her sisters body Ahveil knelt down checking her pulse, relaxing slightly when she felt the steady beat.

"Ahveil." Katrina said softly trying not to set her off again. Ahveil looked up slowly, her wings retracting as she did.

"Ahveil, this is Elrohir and Elladan, you remember them right?" Katrina was doing her best to calm her friend down before the elf became a crispy critter. As she said their names one of the elves raised his eyebrows in confusion. Elladan had never met these young women before of that he was sure, yet they knew of him and his brother. Before he had a chance to question the young elf on her knowledge his father, Lord Elrond, stepped forward. He had come to assist his sons with the new arrivals, when a creature he had not seen in more than three thousand years had dropped from the sky, demanding the release of the unconscious elf, claiming that she was her sister. He was rapidly recovering from his shock as he decided to intervene.

"Please, calm yourself, no harm shall come to her in Imaldris." Elrond addressed the elemental, hoping to calm her anger as her friend was doing.

"Ahveil?" was softly spoken in the sudden stillness. Ahveil finally broke eye contact to look down. Finding Emma starting to regain consciousness her anger vanished, eyes turning to soft lilac with concern.

Emma had blinkingly opened her eyes trying to sit up, her sister helping her into an upright position. Upon standing up Emma pulled Ahveil into a tight hug that was returned to a near crushing degree. Both sisters were knocked to the ground when Katrina joined in laughing as she shouted group hug. Elladan had tried cautioning the she-elf about the injury to her ankle becoming more serious than the sprain she currently had, but Katrina being Katrina, didn't care, just happy that both her friends were safe and one wasn't about to roast someone anymore.

"Pardon the interruption, but I believe there is a very intriguing tale behind your arrival. I shall show you to a room and tend your friend and perhaps you shall tell me?" Elrond said stepping forward, noting the now cerulean blue eyes of Ahveil. The trio looked at each other, sobering up and standing following closely. Entering Ahveil looked at her companions then sighed and stepped forward as he began to treat Katrina's ankle as she sat on the bed, eyes turning a somber dark brown close to her original color, she began to tell their tale.


	3. How Hard is it to Kick Striders Butt?

**Edamar gwen ilyame hi limb prest- Outworld maidens always this much trouble**

**DOA- Emergency Room term meaning Dead On Arrival. That's all the warning you get sorry.**

As Strider made his way through the forest with Sam, Merry and Pippin, he began to hear shouts in the distance. Motioning for the hobbits to stay there and be quiet. He drew his sword and began move closer to the shouts.

"HOW COULD YOU LOSE THEM?!" He heard a man, but this didn't put him at ease for he knew that no one could be trusted.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! _HOW COULD I LOSE THEM?!_ IT'S NOT LIKE YOU KEPT AN EYE ON THEM EITHER!" Strider tensed hearing this thinking they meant him and the Hobbits. Slowly as not to draw attention, he crept forward preparing to strike.

John and Draco started to panic when they realized the others weren't following them like they thought. That was an hour ago and now John was close hyperventilating and Draco looked about ready to pull his hair out. Taking deep breaths John started to calm down.

"Ok, ok blaming each other isn't getting us anywhere. What we need is a plan." John started thinking through the panic.

"Right lets ah retrace our steps. That should bring us across their path right?" Draco said, his brothers rationality helping him gain his own. They were about turn back when a figure came around one of the trees with a cry, his sword brandished high.

Meanwhile …..

"Pippin come sit down Strider told us to wait here." Merry said as he noticed his cousin begin to wander off….again.

"But Merry he's been gone so long" cried the impatient hobbit.

"Pippin he's only been gone for a few moments so come back here" Merry said becoming irritated with his cousin.

They were all huddling by some stones waiting for Strider to return. The shouting had stopped a few minutes before and they were beginning to worry. Pippin slowly made his way back to sit by Merry. The sun peaked in the sky. Pippin complained of a growling stomach then shifting was heard in the distance. They began to look around.

"Did you hear that?" he whispered. They stopped and listened closely. Soon they began to hear footsteps and rustling in the bushes behind them. When a dark figure emerged the hobbits ran in direction that the Ranger had taken. They had been running for a bit when they came across an unexpected sight.

John had reacted instantly and drawn his swords and had disarmed their attacker. Draco then moved in with his martial arts and now had the man in a headlock.

"If we let you go will you attack us again?" John said picking up the man's blade. The man strangled out a no as best he could. Draco and John shared a look. Then after a silent agreement Draco quickly let him go and moved away, wary of the stranger.

"My apologies for I did not realize you were of the Dunedain" the man said. John handed his sword back and he slid it back into its sheath. They were getting the strange feeling that they knew him.

The thought got pushed aside for a moment as they heard the sound of footsteps, pots and pans. Soon three hobbits came from behind a tree and stopped in their tracks. Looking to the hobbits Draco saw something moving a ways back coming in fast. Getting ready for another fight Draco motioned to his brother bringing his attention to the movement. They pulled the hobbits behind them and Draco unsheathed his blades. Soon the figure came close enough to make out two faces.

"Jake, Michael is that you?" John shouted. When they heard their names called Jake came to an abrupt stop with Michael still on his back. Draco and John sheathed their swords as Jake let Michael climb off his back. As soon as he was on the ground Michael ran to his bothers. John kneeled down caught him in a hug.

"We thought we'd lost you" Michael said as he held his bother tight. Draco ruffled his hair as Jake came over.

"See I told you we'd find them" said Jake. That was when they noticed the odd stares they were getting form the quartet of strangers. Once again they had the same feeling that they knew them from somewhere. Then it struck them this was Aragorn, Sam, Merry and Pippin.

"Don't suppose you'd help us get to Rivendell?" Jake said rather sheepishly.

Felicia and Crystal had stopped to rest. They started freaking out because they couldn't find anyone else, just a hawk that wouldn't leave them alone. It kept fluttering around them and squawking like it was trying to talk. Finally it landed.

"Okay what is this bird's problem?" Felicia said. The hawk paused then suddenly it thrust its wings out into its view. After a few moments it began to flap them violently and started making gestures that were very human. Crystal could have sworn it was calling their names.

"Umm Felicia what was it that Jaelynn said she'd be?"

"Well I think she said she would be a…SHAPESHIFTER!"

"JAELYNN?!" was shouted in unison and the flapping increased until Jaelynn nearly fell off her perch.

That's how Elrohir and his scouts found them, two Sprites pleading with a hawk and mentions of something called popcorn.

Elladan and his scouting party had found Candy and Susan. Unfortunately for Elladan they didn't stick around for him to explain things, the chase was on.

Candy and Susan were running as fast as they could when they spotted the same outline from before. They made an assessment of the situation and changed tactics climbing into the trees. Elladan was beginning to wonder what these young women were trying to do as he clambered up after them, calling in Sindarin that he meant no harm. Candy couldn't understand the words being said as she got their pursuers attention as Susan went around the trunk to get a better drop on him.

As Elladan saw the girl stop he paused as well, hearing a branch creak he turned too late to keep from getting hit in the sternum. He lay dazed for a moment on the ground, getting up he quickly called three names.

"Ahveil, Emma, Katirna!" as hoped they stopped, only to turn and draw their weapons.

"How do you know those names?" Candy demanded as they came near, ready to strike if needed.

"By their request and Lord Elronds blessing we have been sent to find you and bring you back to Rivendell. There your companions wait."

"How do we know you can be trusted?"

"Edamar gwen ilyame hi limb prest?" was spoken low, then louder "I was bid to tell you the word 'dough-nuts'?" Elladan spoke the word awkwardly still not sure of its pronunciation.

Susan and Candy's eyes widened for a moment then they burst out laughing.

Ahveil, Emma and Katrina had been exploring around Rivendell until they found the practice rooms. They had practically been living there ever since trying to get control of their new found powers. Ahveil was sparring with Emma and Katrina was making sure they didn't hurt each other. Emma put her shield up just as the fire whip came close to touching her shoulder. Ahveil pulled it back with a snap of her wrist, twirled and went in for another strike. The shield held firm as it struck, Emma looked at her sister with a smug expression on her face, until she was suddenly tied up with vines.

"You know not to get cocky Emma. That's when the mistakes happen and this time it could take your life. All we have left from home is our friends and each other. I don't want to lose you." Ahveil set her loose. Emma looked from Ahveil to Katrina with sadness in her eyes as memories from the accident came back to her. How she had been pulled from class, the deputy taking her to the hospital, the doctor telling her that her parents were gone and Ahveils life was hanging by a thread. The only thing that had gotten her through the wait had been the Havensons.

The Jades mom and dad and Mr. Havenson had been DOA. While Mrs. Havensons side had been crushed and Ahveil had a large piece of glass lodged in her jugular vein, almost cutting her windpipe with every shallow breath. The surgeons had worked long and hard, but in the end only Ahveil survived. After that Ahveil had become stronger in Emma's eyes, stepping up to fill the hole when she had needed it most.

Coming out of the memory when she felt a hand on her shoulder she turned to find Ahveil looking at her with deep indigo eyes. That color said so much to Emma and for the first time she saw clearly the pain and worry that her sister hid so deep.

"Take your stance kiddo." was spoken softly. Katrina looked on, understanding and yet not understanding the exchange. She came from money and her parents traveled for business a lot, so Katrina and her brother had never really known their parents. Thinking about her mom and dad she wondered if they would even notice if she and Jake never made it home. Brought out of her musings when the door opened they all turned to see one of the scouts.

The two scouting parties had met up not far from Imaldris. Susan, Candy, Felicia, Crystal and Jaelynn were all talking rapidly as they made the last leg of the journey. Elrohir had told them of their friends then had fallen back beside his twin to find out why he was pouting. Elladan for once was as closed as a clam and nothing his brother said could get him to talk. Every once in a while he would glare at Candy and Susan. Elrohir continued to prod his brother till Rivendell came into sight then changed his approach.

The girls conversation stopped as the elf came to their side with a smile and a glint they had seen before in Ahveils eyes when she was up to her mischief.

"My twin is quiet and this is unusual did something happen when you were found?" this was asked with an abundance of innocence.

"Do you mean the chase or that we got the drop on him and tossed him out of a tree?" Candy replied in the same tone. Laughter rang clear.

Three females ran for the front gate to see the scouting expedition returning with their friends when something ran into Emma's legs almost knocking her down. Emma looked down to platinum blond hair then a smile appeared and a shout "I've missed you guys!"

The boys came into view just as five girls walked through the gate. Elrohir and Elladan weren't quite sure how any of them survived the group hug that followed.


	4. Secret Council Meeting, Where?

**The story references are... **

**An Adventure to be Determined by VAM-Ninja**

**100 Things I'm Not Allowed to Do in Middleearth by Do a Barrel Roll**

**YouTube vid Why you don't fart in Rivendell. **

**Onward with craziness and seriousness. **

Emma and Katrina stayed still as death so that they wouldn't be spotted from their hiding spot on a roof overlooking the council meeting taking place below. The two elves had been miffed that they weren't allowed to join like Ahveil, Candy and Jaelynn. They had been feeling dejected since the departure of the others. Gandalf had set them on paths that hopefully would find allies to fight the coming darkness.

But on the other hand they had met those that they knew would form the fellowship. Ahveil had teased Emma about Legolas knowing the crush she had on him when he had been just a character in a book. Emma had vowed revenge when they would cross Eomer's path. All they met had asked what land they hailed from after a few minutes of speaking with them because of the strange way they spoke. The answer always confused any and all. Aragorn had tried again before the meeting he got the same odd reply.

"Top Secret. If you wish for clearance talk to Lord Elrond or Gandalf."

Ahveil sat silent and still as the meeting played out like the movie, knowing what was to come. Everyone that had traveled from Earth to Middle-Earth had been told by Elrond and Gandalf that they must not interfere in the course of events because one altered thing could change the entire outcome. Ahveil had at least tried to tell Gandalf but he forbad. Currently she was contemplating saving Gimlis ax as Boromir spoke of his dream.

High above them Emma couldn't help but refer to some of her favorite fan fics and Youtube vids.

"Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king."

"Gondor needs no pants." The barely audible whisper came to Katrina's ear. The two immediately smothered their laughter. "You must be destroyed." Emma chimed again.

Katrina, as best she could around her laughter, set a glare at Emma. "If I go down you're going with me!"

_So much for saving his ax._ Ahveil thought, having been brought out of her mental pros and cons when it shattered. She glanced out the corner of her eye to Candy and Jaelynn noting they held the same posture. Ahveil let Elrond's voice fade into white noise as she went back to wondering when Emma and Katrina would finally laugh themselves off the roof.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor."

"One does not simply weeble wobble into Mordor." Katrina hit Emma as quietly as she could.

"And I suppose you think you'd be the one to do it! I will die before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf!"

The shouting match began, Ahveil, Candy and Jaelynn became more aware of the proceedings watching as the Ring worked its will. Frodo stood calling that he would take the Ring. Ahveil, nodding to Jaelynn, got to her feet putting her hand on Frodo's shoulder. In the blink of an eye Jaelynn turned into a lioness and let out a roar. Everyone turned at once with wide eyes only to blink and see an irritated shapshifter, back in her human form, shield-maiden and elemental.

"Thank you Jaelynn." Ahveil then addressed her audience "Gentlemen if you are done arguing, as the Ring bid you to, a solution has presented its self, Frodo."

"I will take the Ring to Mordor, though I do not know the way."

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear."

"If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will. You have my sword."

"And you have my bow."

"And my ax."

"You carry the fate of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the council Gondor will see it done."

"Here, here Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me."

"No, indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you two, even though he is summoned to a secret council and you are not."

"Oi, we're coming to! You'll have to send us home all tied up in a sack to stop us."

"Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission. Quest. Thing."

"Well that rules you out Pippin."

"Nine companions, and so you shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."

"Great! Where are we going?"

Emma and Katrina finally lost the battle and fell off the roof in a heap on the ground. Ahveil just shook her head.

"I was wondering when that would finally happen." That only caused the loons on the ground to laugh harder.

"Pay them no mind Pippin. They're laughing at a privet jest not you." Ahveil said seeing the disheartened look on the Hobbits face. She then stepped toward the two she-elves barely breathing on the ground.

"If you two are finished we have the decision we all came to long ago that needs to be made known."

Sobered with those words Emma and Katrina got to their feet. The gravity of the story turned reality catching up to them.

"Good, now then" Ahveil turned back to Lord Elrond "we will accompany the Fellowship and give what aid we can while not altering the events to come as we know them to be."

A look of astonishment was now worn on everyone's face. Elrond and Gandalf sighed giving her the-you-weren't-supposed-to-say-anything-about-tha t look. Ahveil gave them an apologetic one in return and then looked to the others.

"We'll explain in privet later."

"Very well." Lord Elrond said wondering what they were thinking. "Let us now part ways and prepare for the journey ahead."

A few hours later Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli found themselves in the practice rooms of Rivendell watching five young women hone their skills to a fine edge. All were thinking of what they had been told, it had only added to the mystery of the ones that would hold to the oath they had given.

"Just what do you all mean when you say that 'you will hold the course' and 'will not change what is to come'? You all sound like these confounded elves with all your secrets." Gimli finally spoke up.

Ahveil stopped concentrating on the water before her sensing that the others had looked to her to answer the question. With a sigh her eyes wandered over the room while she sought the words, resting them back on the pool of water she knelt in front of she spoke.

"The answers you seek are not simple. There is much we know and do not know. There is however one thing that is clear. We will not find the reason for our summoning sitting here in Imaldris. We will find it on the paths to come and if we can help on those paths we will."

"You say 'paths' do you not mean path?" Legolas was quick with his observation.

"Things are not always as they seem. Now you will have to be content else I shall break the promise I gave to Lord Elrond and Gandalf." Gimli gave a grumble but said nothing more.

Gandalf ignored the questioning glances thrown his way pondering the words that had been spoken. The sound of clashing swords and the thunk of taught bow strings after an arrow released soon filled the air again. A glow of white light pulled him from his thoughts. Ahveil stared hard at the water feeling the healing power within flowing freely. Letting out a breath she focused on lifting the water to encircle her hand so she could pull it with her. Katrina was caught up in watching Ahveil thinking that it would be good to get some pointers, she still hadn't completely figured out that part of her new being, when Candy got in a lucky strike. Katrina gasped in alarm as the short sword cut her hand.

"I'm sorry!" cried Candy when she saw what she had done.

"Let me see." Ahveil said coming to stand in front of them.

"Can you heal it?" Katrina asked.

"Yes, but you need to get the hang of your own abilities." Ahveil led her to the pool and dipped her hand beneath the water.

"Concentrate, feel the power flow from you to the water and back. Listen for its answering call to heal."

Katrina took a deep breath and did as she was advised, soon the same white glow shown. Pulling back her hand Katrina saw she no longer carried a wound. Turning her gaze to the elemental beside her she nodded her thanks. Standing Ahveil moved to the ones that observed them stopping a couple feet away she glanced to Gandalf met and held his probing, wondering eyes.

"I believe we are as ready as we will ever be. While my sister and friends finish the last of their training routines I shall help you pack provisions." Her gaze went down the line of males taking in the widened eyes of the man, elf and dwarf settling on the new addition listening behind the door. Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli were shocked at the challenge held in her bearing like she would drag them along with her if need be. Aragorn silently bet that she would, it seemed that she had suddenly perceived a threat to those that had subconsciously made her leader and she was going to protect them.

"Yes, it is wise to be prepared a long road is ahead." Gandalf spoke seeing the change he speculated as to who was listening in. Ahveil's hair was trying to escape the French braid Emma had fashioned for her. It seemed that her hair only went wild when danger was around, like hackles on an animal to make them seem more frightening.

"Many wish for answers to questions Boromir son of Denethor. The way to get them is to ask as others have done, not skulk behind doors."

"Forgive me" Boromir said stepping in uneasily "I did not wish to interrupt. Lord Elrond says that provisions are being made ready for our company and we can depart in two days."

Ahveil gave a hard stare "Apologies as well, but for one that has so troubled a heart as you do, I cannot help but be protective of those under my care." Boromir flinched a bit before he bowed and left.

"You challenge readily those that hold duty and honor above their own life." Legolas said sharply "Are you truly here to help or does Sauron sway your heart?"

Tension crackled in the air as everyone waited for Ahveil to speak.

"Duty" she broke the silence "does not always have you following the right path Legolas son of Thranduil Prince of the Woodland Realm." He softened his stance, confusion danced in his eyes. "That is something Boromir will have to find for himself and as for Sauron holding my heart, do you think Rivendell would still be standing if he did? In ways hardship has hardened my heart, Emma and I lost our parents not long ago, our friends became our family. I will not lose them."

"It is getting late we should retire for the night." Gandalf said a few pieces falling into place.


	5. Revenge, Leaving and Sledding?

**Thank You Doctor Legolas and LadyThunderstorm for helping me out of my writers block. I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations.**

**References are 100 things I'm not allowed to do in Middle-Earth by do a barrel roll, Avatar the Last Air bender. **

**Songs are Fight by Icon for Hire and The Hobbit Misty Mountains 27 Verse FULL Length cover with lyrics by ShaDoWCa7 on youtube.**

Emma was stalking them. They had had too many laughs at their expense over the last two days and payback was going to be a sticky mess. Elrohir and Elladan, the never grow up laugh at your misfortune because it grates your nerves twins, were going to get a taste of slop from the kitchen. The stage had been set all that was left was to get them in the perfect position.

"Ah the little elf that likes to fall off roofs." One twin started.

"A clumsy elf that falls? A sure disgrace to our fine race." The second finished.

Emma smiled at them a smile neither liked very much it was pure…..evil. Elladan was getting nervous he turned, only to find Katrina with the same smile. The twins were back to back an eerie feeling charged the air. Ahveil was silent overhead she held tight a bucket of various leftovers from meal preparation. Just as Elrohir and Elladan were about to say something it was dumped.

Pure shock was the only emotion showing on the twins' faces. Emma and Katrina started circling them. While Ahveil silently glided away.

"My I thought elves were always neat." Katrina began.

"Hmmm and could sense everything around them." Emma joined in.

The she-elves laughed and ran off to help Ahveil finish organizing for the coming adventure.

Elrohir and Elladan wiped some of the grime out of their eyes. With red riding high in their cheeks they slowly went to get cleaned up.

A while later after everything was packed and ready to go the girls made their way to the Fellowship. Leaving was uneventful and that surprised the trio of pranksters they had been on guard expecting retaliation. A week out of Rivendell and the five girls were bored out of their minds, so they did what any bored girls with an abundance of songs in their minds would do they started singing while they knew they could.

"I don't know how I got here but I refuse to stay, I betrayed myself when I let others have their way." Emma started.

"But I am holding on my finger on the pulse, the sound of my heart pounding tells me there's still hope." Katrina took the second line.

"But people don't like when you put up a fight, and slowly ever so slowly I am loosing mine." Ahveil finished.

"I'll fight (fight) fight (fight) or be taken out alive, nowhere to run nowhere to hide. Standing on the edge am I better off dead? How could I forget that I'm better than this? I've come too far to fade tonight. Fight or be taken out alive." All five took the chorus.

"My thoughts are racing faster than my body can react. The danger doesn't register, the fear feels like an act." Jaelynn began the second verse.

"Don't pull the plug I swear this isn't how I want to go. The sound of my heart pounding tells me there's still hope." Candy began the intro to the chorus joined by everyone. They hit the back ground as Ahveil led.

"I've survived on life support but I'm stronger than I give myself credit for. These conditions only cure when we prepare ourselves for war." The chorus came clear one last time as the song closed.

Aragorn broke the silence. "You could give away our Fellowship what are you thinking?"

"We won't have any trouble for another week or so." Ahveil replied "We're bored and singing can lighten the spirit or make you reflect on events of your life."

"Still it is unwise to draw attention to ourselves." Gandalf spoke.

Emma sighed "How about a compromise, we sing one more and we'll stop?"

Gandalf gave them a contemplative look weighing the certainty of the elementals words. A nod of agreement had them smiling.

"You could at least sing something better." Gimli humphed. Ahveil smiled at him then whispered to the others. The song that fell from their lips made Gandalf pause for a moment in wonder then continue leading.

"Far over the Misty Mountains cold, to dungeons deep and caverns old, we must away, ere break of day, to seek our pale enchanted gold." Ahveil led The Dwarven Song of Old Wealth that had become Far Over the Misty Mountains Cold.

"The dwarves of yore made mighty spells, while hammers fell like ringing bells, in places deep, where dark things sleep, in hollow halls beneath the fells." Emma and Jaelynn joined Ahveil.

"For ancient king and elvish lord, there many a gleaming golden hoard, they shaped and wrought, and light they caught, to hide in gems on hilt of sword." Candy and Katrina brought their voices into the harmony.

"On silver necklaces they strung, the flowering stars, on crowns they hung, the dragon-fire, on twisted wire, they meshed the light of moon and sun."

"Far over the Misty Mountains cold, to dungeons deep and caverns old, we must away, ere break of day, to claim our long-forgotten gold."

"Goblets they carved there for themselves, and harps of gold, where no man delves, there lay they long, and many a song was sung unheard by men or elves."

"The pines were roaring on the heights, the wind was moaning in the night, the fire was red, it flaming spread, the trees like torches blazed with light."

"The bells were ringing in the dale, and men looked up with faces pale, the dragon's ire, more fierce than fire, laid low their towers and houses frail."

"The mountain smoked beneath the moon, the dwarves, they heard the tramp of doom, they fled the hall to dying fall, beneath his feet, beneath the moon."

"Far over the Misty Mountains grim, to dungeons deep and caverns dim, we must away, ere break of day, to win our harps and gold from him!"

"The wind was on the withered heath, but in the forest stirred no leaf, there shadows lay be night or day, and dark things silent crept beneath."

"The wind came down from mountains cold, and like a tide it roared and rolled, the branches groaned, the forest moaned, and leaves were laid upon the mold."

"The wind went on from West to East; all movement in the forest ceased, but shrill and harsh across the marsh, its whistling voices were released."

"The grasses hissed, their tassels bent, the reeds were rattling-on it went, o'er shaken pool under heavens cool, where racing clouds were torn and rent."

"It passed the Lonely Mountain bare, and swept above the dragon's lair, there black and dark lay boulders stark, and flying smoke was in the air."

"It left the world and took its flight, over the wide seas of the night, the moon set sale upon the gale, and stars were fanned to leaping light."

"Under the Mountain dark and tall, the King has come unto his hall! His foe is dead, the Wyrm of Dread, and ever so his foes shall fall!"

"The sword is sharp, the spear is long, the arrow swift, the Gate is strong, the heart is bold that looks on gold; the dwarves no more shall suffer wrong."

"The dwarves of yore made mighty spells, while hammers fell like ringing bells, in places deep, where dark things sleep, in hollow halls beneath the fells."

"On silver necklaces they strung, the light of stars, on crowns they hung, the dragon-fire, from twisted wire, the melody of harps they wrung."

"The mountain throne once more is freed! O! Wandering folk, the summons heed! Come haste! Come haste! Across the waste! The King of Freind and kin has need."

"Now call we over the mountains cold, 'Come back unto the caverns old!' Here at the gates the king awaits, his hands are rich with gems and gold."

"The king has come unto his hall, under the Mountain dark and tall, the Wyrm of Dread is slain and dead, and ever so our foes shall fall!"

"Farewell we call to hearth and hall! Though wind may blow and rain may fall, we must away, ere break of day, far over the wood and mountain tall."

"To Rivendell, where Elves yet dwell, in glades beneath the misty fell, through moor and waste we ride in haste, and whither then we cannot tell."

"With foes ahead, behind us dread, beneath the sky shall be our bed, until at last our toil be passed, our journey done, our errand sped."

"We must away! We must away! We ride before the break of day! We must away! We must away! We ride before the break of day!" The last note hang solemn in the air around the Fellowship.

"So Gimli was that better?" Ahveil asked gently. He gave no reply and they all fell silent.

A week and a half later they made camp in a cluster of rocks. The girls were on edge it was close to the time that the Crebain of Duneland should make their appearance. Ahveil half listened to Gandalf about holding west of the mountains then making for the Gap of Rohan.

"If anyone was to ask me, and I know they're not, I'd say we were taking the long way 'round." Gimli complained to Gandalf. "We could go through the Mines of Moria my cousin, Balin, would give us a royal welcome."

"No Gimli I would not take that road unless I had no other choice." Gandalfs reply had the dwarf grumbling.

Laughter was heard from the camp as Merry and Pippin attacked Boromir bringing him down.

"For the Shire!" Pippin yelled. "He's got my arm!" Merry tried to free himself.

"Gentlemen, that is enough." Aragorn said trying to separate them only to have his feet knocked out from under him. Jaelynn and Candy laughed as they helped pull them apart. Legolas and Emma came to stand beside Ahveil as she watched the cloud that she knew would be the crows. Ahveil looked at Emma contemplating, the Fellowship was supposed to be seen, they were not, but if they moved to cover so would the others. Ahveil made her way down followed by Emma they moved at a normal pace collecting the other three and placing themselves discretely against some rocks that would hide them from the Crebain.

"Crebain from Duneland!" Legolas' shout had the Fellowship scrambling for cover.

"Spies of Saruman! The passage south is being watched." Gandalfs steady voice was heard. "We must take the Pass of Caradhras."

The way up had been uneventful so far Jaelynn had decided to change into a huge wolf to be warmer and the Hobbits kept close to her. Frodo suddenly lost his footing rolling down towards Aragorn. Everyone came to a slow stop Ahveil watched silently as Boromir picked up the Ring muttering under his breath. Everyone picked up their pace again as Boromir turned away from Frodo. The storm came from nowhere Gandalf was clearing a path along the narrow ledge.

Legolas walked ahead with Emma and Katrina following they stopped as the voice came over the wind.

"There is a fell voice on the air." Legolas murmured.

"It's Saruman." Gandalf shouted over the rising wind, lightning striking above.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain, Gandalf we must turn back!"

"No." Gandalf responded standing he tried to counter Sarumans spell. Lightning struck above them again causing them all to fall back into the recess of the cliff face as the snow poured down. Digging their way back to the surface the argument began again.

"We must get off the mountain!" Boromir was quick to be heard "Make for the Gap of Rohan, and take the west road to my city!"

"The Gap of Rohan takes us to close to Isengard!" Aragorn spoke with reason.

"We cannot cross over a mountain let us go under it. Let us go through the Mines of Moria."

"Let the Ring Bearer decide." Gandalf spoke with finality hiding his fear.

Frodo looked at the wizard with trepidation the wind howling around them.

"We cannot stay here it will be the death of the Hobbits!" Boromirs shout pierced the silence.

"Frodo."

"We will go through the mines." Frodo stated hoping that he hadn't made the wrong choice.

"So be it." Inevitability laced Gandalfs voice. Climbing lower the storm broke leaving clear skies for the trip to Moria. Coming to a wider section of the mountain Emma had a sudden urge running up beside the other four girls she spoke in hushed tones.

"Hey guys do you remember that one part in the fan fic '100 things I'm not allowed to do in Middle-Earth'?"

"You mean the one where you're not supposed to use Boromirs shield as a sled?" Jaelynn quipped having transformed back to human. They all shared a conspiratorial laugh as Emma went up to him.

"Boromir?" she started out with the utmost innocence "Can I see your shield for a moment?"

Looking at the she-elf with confusion he slowly handed over his shield. With a cheery thanks Emma took a running start then dove landing on the shield she took off laughing while Boromir watched dumb struck.

"That looks like fun!" Pippin exclaimed giving Ahveil an idea. She sprinted forward grabbing the two Hobbits spreading her wings as far as they would go she landed on one with Merry and Pippin on the other they followed the elf down.

"Candy? Katrina? Do you remember that one show? You know penguin sledding?" Jaelynn asked. The other two nodded smiling and calling Frodo and Sam over.

"Would you two like to join them?" the two Hobbits looked uncertain but nodded yes. Jaelynn quickly turned into a giant penguin and they were off. Katrina pulled some snow into ice and made sleds for her and Candy taking off laughing. The rest of the Fellowship just shook their heads laughing as what happened finally registered in Boromirs mind and he ran chasing after his shield.


End file.
